Changing Auras
by Lisa L
Summary: Gloria Baker's life will never be the same, after her first international race.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Auras**

Chapter 1

Time trials were taking place for the Monaco Grand Prix at a race track 1.5 miles outside the city. Gloria Baker sat in her white Porsche wearing a yellow racing uniform waiting to for the signal to go. She was an up and coming female race car driver from the United States with only one win under her belt the Daytona 500. Her victory had caught the eye of a new sponsor Trakker Industries who wanted her to go international and insisted she enter the Monaco Grand Prix

While the Time Trials were taking place on an actual track, the race itself would take place in the city of Monaco. Gloria knew having no familiarity with the race track would leave her at disadvantage, but she was determine to make a name for herself on a global scale and not disappoint her new sponsor.

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Ding."

Gloria pushed her foot to the gas petal and sped off. She was currently in the lead with six other cars tailing behind her. With a good start Gloria already felt confident that her time would be good enough to be accepted for the main race, but that feeling fell short as she notice a purple Nissan in her rearview mirror. She could feel herself becoming slightly uneased at how this car that started in the back had suddenly passed everyone and was on her tail. The purple car moved to the right and Gloria also swung her vehicle to the right to block. The purple Nissan then moved to the left and Gloria follow suit to block.

"Gloria you are making good time," a male voice stated over the radio, "save the competitive driving for the actual race."

Gloria knew he was right and eased up on the gas to let the car pass. As the purple Nissan was passing, by she glanced over to see a woman driving the car in navy blue race uniform and helmet. The woman gave her a hand gesture telling her "See ya later" and moved to the lead. Gloria's vehicle continued to remain a close distance behind the other woman's vehicle and crossed the finish line second.

As Gloria Baker rolled into the Trakker team garage, she kept wondering who the other woman was. She had assumed she'd be the only female race driver in the race, and she knew only a handful of other woman who raced.

"Great job out there Miss Baker," Gloria heard as she exited her vehicle.

"Thanks Clutch," Gloria replied removing her racing helmet, "I thought I told you to call me Gloria."

Buddy Hawks chuckled lightly, "Sorry habit."

"So the time was good enough to qualify?" She asked.

"Yep second fastest time," Buddy Hawks remarked.

"What do you know of the driver who came in the fastest? She quizzed.

"Not much," Buddy confessed, "goes by the name Vanessa Warfield and she is racing under an unknown sponsor. She's not really known in the racing circuit, so she might be making her racing debut."

"Hmm," Gloria replied slightly intrigued, "I think I'll go introduce myself."

"I wouldn't advise that," Buddy stated.

"Why not?" She looked him puzzled.

"We'll I, "Buddy scrambles fast to think of the right words to say to convince her to stay, "I hear she's got a bit of an attitude."

Gloria chuckled, "I think I can manage. Thanks for the warning."

* * *

Gloria Baker headed over to the garage where she saw the purple Nissan pull in. As she stepped into the opposition's garage, she saw a woman exiting the Nissan and removed her racing helmet to reveal bright red hair with some black dyed bangs.

The woman snapped at a man who was wearing a black jumpsuit and shades, "Change the oil it's running a bit sluggish."

"Hey I ain't your slave Vanessa," The man says in a sly voice.

"I beg to differ," She remarked knowing Sly Rax was only pretending to be part of her pit crew.

Before Sly Rax could come up with a comeback line, he saw Gloria walking into the garage and chose to hold his tongue. He then did a quick head jerk to Vanessa to indicate for her to turn around.

Vanessa turned to look at Gloria and huffed, "What do you want?"

"I figure I'd introduce myself…," Gloria started

"I know who you are," Vanessa replied crossing her arms, "That doesn't explain what you're doing in my garage."

"I wanted to commend you. That was some good driving out there," Gloria replied in a friendly tone.

Vanessa huffed, "Just because were both women, doesn't mean I want to get a cup of tea and share life stories and gossip. I suggest you go try team Vaillant."

Gloria was taken back by Vanessa harsh tone. Before she could formulate any response, Vanessa exited the garage to the backroom.

Sly Rax then came up alongside next up to Gloria, "Eh don't take it personal. She's got a lot riding on this race. You know I'm available, if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Gloria body language and eyes look to him directly indicating, 'I don't think so.'

"RAX!" Vanessa yelled from the backroom, "You're needed."

"Duty calls," Rax shrugged with a sly smile, as he headed off to the back room.

As Gloria left the garage, she couldn't help, but sense something more was going on.

* * *

Once Rax entered the backroom and shut the door behind him Vanessa shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rax shrugged, "What she has a nice ass?"

"Enough," Miles Mayhem stated rolling out a map of Monaco on a table, "we have a heist to plan. The Monaco museum will be closed the day of the race. It will be the best opportunity to get the three painting that will lead us to the lost treasure of Toplitz. Vanessa this route along the race track has a sewer tunnel that you'll take to access the sewer entrance of the museum. Nash will orchestrate a black out disabling security. This will allow you to get in and out quickly and back into the race before anybody suspects anything."

Vanessa looked at the map and contemplated Mayhem's plan. She then spoke up looking at Mayhem directly, "I don't see how they won't notice me missing from the race. Even with security down, it will still take time for me to get in, steal the paintings, and then rejoin the race."

Sly Rax threw some smoke bombs on the table and spoke with confidence, "I got that covered. I'll rig these to go off in the middle of the race to indicate you're having vehicle trouble. Nobody will suspect why you're missing from the race, and we'll send the pit crew to your location."

"Does any one suspect you identify," Mayhem question Vanessa.

"So far no," Vanessa replied.

"Good keep it that way," Mayhem stated, "We don't want MASK to know you're working for us. Just make sure you make your presence known at the Monaco Grand Prix Gala, to keep up appearances."

* * *

Back at the Trakker Garage:

"How did it go?" Buddy Hawks asked noticing the confused look on Gloria Baker face.

"Well you did warn me about her," Gloria replied trying not to dwell on it.

"I did….I'll give you another warning," Buddy stated, "Our sponsor Matt Trakker should be paying us visit soon, you'll want to stick around the garage a bit longer."

"Just great," Gloria replied with little enthusiasm, "that's just what I needed pampering myself up to some rich obnoxious playboy." Buddy Hawks held his tongue, as he noticed a blond man in a blue suite within earshot.

"This rich obnoxious playboy is actually here to compliment you on your driving out there, "a calm male voice spoke up.

Gloria Baker turned around stun to see Matt Trakker standing behind her at the garage entrance giving a sly smile, as if he wasn't offended by her words but instead intrigue.

Gloria face turn beat red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Mr. Trakker I should learn to keep my thoughts to myself sometimes."

Matt laughed, "It's quite alright."

"It's not alright," Gloria admits, "I owe you a great deal for sponsoring me in this race. I shouldn't be passing judgement. I guess a prior experience with my last PR manager has led me to be less trusting of rich men looking for favors."

Matt nodded already knowing her full background, "It would appear I will have to change your perception of me. Join me tonight at the gala as my date. It's mostly for a publicity shot, and I hope to talk some business with you, but if you rather…"

"No it's fine," Gloria nods and smiles apologetically, "I'll gladly be your date. Just don't be late."

Matt smiled, "I'll pick you up from your hotel room at 6."

Gloria then glared at Buddy once Matt Trakker walked away out of ear shot. "You could have given me more warning."

Buddy Hawks chuckled at the situation, "You're not very good at heeding my warnings."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 6 o'clock sharp when; Gloria Baker heard a knock on her hotel room door. She opened the door to see a rather dashing Matt Trakker in a black tuxedo before her. Matt on the other hand, found himself slightly memorized at the women before him. It was only a few hours ago she was in dirty racing uniform looking like a tomboy, but now she looked like a completely different women. Gloria's brown hair was pulled back in an elegant bun and the dress she was wearing was a mid-length gold shimmering sequin dress, with a v shape plunging neckline that was hugging the curves of her body.

"Cat got your tongue," Gloria remarked as she could Matt was speechless.

"Wow," Matt lips echoed without actually speaking seeing the complete 180 before him.

Gloria giggled, "Just because I'm a racer, doesn't mean I don't enjoy an occasional trip to the beauty salon."

Matt shook his head lightly to hide his embarrassment and stated with a warm smile, "Where are my manners? You look absolutely stunning tonight Gloria." He then reaches his arm out to her, "Shall we head downstairs and join the party?"

Gloria accepted Matt hand and loops her arm around his, "Of course."

* * *

Matt and Gloria headed downstairs to the main lobby towards a ballroom hosting the Monaco Grand Prix Gala. The moment they both stepped foot into the lobby, they were showered with flashes of light coming from the paparazzi.

"Gloria Baker you snagged the world most eligible bachelor, "One of the Paparazzi shouted, "How did you do it?"

Gloria eyes were slightly wide at the assumption. "I ummm…assure you we're just acquaintances," She replied with some insecurity, since she wasn't use to being the center of the Paparazzi attention.

"How long have you been dating?" A second member of the Paparazzi shouted ignoring her reply.

"Now…now don't go jumping to conclusions, "Matt spoke up giving a sly smile, "Miss Baker is a race car driver sponsored by my company. I'm looking forward to seeing her win her first international race."

"Is it true you have a black belt?" Yet another Paparazzi asked, "You used any of those moves on Mr. Trakker?"

"Yes it's true, "Gloria smirks and then gives Matt an evil eye, "but that's only if Mr. Trakker gets out of line."

"I guess that my cue for us to move along," Matt chuckles and leads his date pass the Paparazzi and into the ballroom to join the party. Once they were out of ear shot Matt mention, "I should take you out more often. I'm not use to all the attention being on my date."

"That is odd you appear to be a man who would like to be the center of attention," Gloria remarked with a teasing smile.

"Well I won't deny it, but tonight not about me per say. It's about a once in a lifetime opportunity for you," Matt admitted with admiration.

"I got to admit," Gloria looked to him directly with some vulnerability, "After winning my last race; I expected a few new commercial sponsors, but nothing like what you have given me: New vehicle, more experience crew, and even a chance to go international. What exactly is it about me that made you want to invest in my future?"

"I see a lot of potential in you Gloria," Matt confessed, "I was hoping to invite you over to my home, after the race to offer you another opportunity if you're interested."

"I'm not really looking to get into a relationship," Gloria replied crossing her arms, "and well it's kind of against my policy to visit a guy house on a second date."

Matt laughed out loud, "I should have realized you would take that out of content. Let me rephrase it. I am looking to diversify a team I currently have working for me directly, and would like to offer you a job since you have a unique skill set."

"Possibly," Gloria replied slightly intrigue, "Still trying to figure you out Mr. Trakker."

Matt offered his hand to her as the band started to play some soothing classical music, "Shall we dance?"

"Alright, "Gloria replied taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor, "but don't try anything funny, because I'd hate to cause a tabloid nightmare by twisting your arm behind your back."

"Thanks for reminder," Matt replied in a cool voice putting one hand on her shoulder and holding her hand in the other.

As they danced, Gloria asked Matt slightly curious to his earlier question, "So why don't you tell me about this job your offering?"

"I can't at the moment, "Matt admitted, "The project is top secret and this room not secure." He then spins her around on the dance floor and dips her slightly before bring up back up, "That's why I am extending an invitation to my home. I think seeing what I'm offering will give you reason enough to join my team."

"You know Matt," Gloria snickers, "That is still sounding like a pick up line."

"So it does, "He chuckles.

* * *

Brad Turner arrived at the gala wearing a white tuxedo jacket, black pants, and his signature sunglasses.

"No date?" One of the Paparazzi asked snapping a photo of Brad Turner on the red carpet.

"Doesn't mean I won't be leaving with one," Brad coolly replied.

"Brad," a reporter spoke up holding a microphone in Brad face, "Is it true your band is talking about breaking up over your repeated unusual leaves of absent?"

"No comment," He remarked erasing the smile from his face and pushing forward pass the press junction.

As Brad entered the ballroom, he glanced around the room looking for someone. He noticed Matt Trakker leading Gloria Baker off the dance floor, and headed over in their direction. "Matt," Brad spoke up to get his attention.

"Brad, I'm surprise to see you here," Matt replied shaking Brad hand's to greet him.

"Friends with a rock star?" Gloria remarked with raised eye brow.

"Matt and I go way back," Brad replied snickering at Gloria reaction.

"He's right," Matt gave Brad a friendly pat on the shoulder, "I've known Brad since my college days. I would be off studying and Brad would be…"

"Out partying after each gig. Hey give me some credit Trakker," Brad jabbed Matt in the ribs a bit; "at least I graduated." The two men laughed, before Brad asked, "You going to introduce me to your date."

"Of course Brad," Matt replied, "This is Gloria Baker she'll be representing Trakker industries in the race tomorrow."

"Pleasure to meet you Gloria," Brad replied shaking her hand.

"Like wise Mr. Turner." Gloria replied returning the friendly jester.

"That was some good driving you did earlier today," Brad complimented, "Maybe you can give me some pointers sometime. I enjoy doing some racing on the side, but nothing competitive."

"Well I am a driving instructor, but I'm not sure you could afford my rates," Gloria remarked slyly with a wink

Brad laughed at Gloria response and then looked to Matt with seriousness, "Matt can I borrow your ear for a moment. There something we need to talk about."

"Of course," Matt then turn to Gloria, "Can you give us a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure," Gloria remarked seeing the eagerness on Brad face to be a lone with, "I'll get us a couple drinks. Be back shortly."

Once Gloria walked away, Brad spoke in a low tone, "Is she here?"

"Oh yeah she's here," Matt jerked his head for Brad to look in the direction of a group of middle age men surrounding a fiery red head.

"You know, if this is too much to handle Bud…" Matt started to speak up.

"I got this. Buddy not the only one who can go undercover. Besides dating celebrities is my thing," Brad said with confidence.

"Yeah but…she's not exactly an everyday celebrity," Matt reminded, "She a possible Contra World agent, we just haven't confirmed it yet."

"I know…"Brad nodded. "Speaking of that…when are you going to tell Gloria."

"I'm not," Matt replied. "It's best she goes into the race tomorrow oblivious to what to happening behind the scenes. If I tell her what's going, on she may make a rash judgement that could endanger her life."

"You're gambling by not telling her anything." Brad replied disagreeing.

"She's to race tomorrow not battle VENOM. She's not yet suited for that mission," Matt reminded, "After the race, and if she takes me up on my offer, I'll let her know the truth."

Gloria suddenly returned holding a whisky on the rock in one hand and a glass of white wine in the other, "You boys done catching up?"

Matt takes the whisky out of her hands and takes a sip, "Of course."

"Excuse me," Brad replied looking over in the red head's direction, "I have to make my rounds around the room. We'll talk later."

Matt nodded as Brad walked off. Once Brad is out of ear shot, Gloria asked, "So is he actually going to rehab?"

Matt chuckled, "You can't believe everything you lead in the papers."

* * *

Vanessa Warfield leaned up against the back of the bar wearing a straight long black gown with a very low cut v in the front unafraid to show off a little more flesh than usual. She sipped her martini with olives and chuckled dryly, as a few older gentleman tried to impress her with stories of their wealth. It was clear to her they were competing for her attention, but if she wasn't currently on assignment she'd probably figure out a way to rob each of them blind in one night.

Brad Turner headed up to the bar pretending to order a drink, and then turned his head to look Vanessa over. He could tell Vanessa's eyes gave him a sideway glance indicating she knew he was checking her out. Vanessa then quickly downed her martini and placed it on the bar. She was now facing the same direction as Brad pretending to get a refill on her drink.

"You look like you're looking for a reason to escape," Brad casually mentions.

"What would give you that indication?" Vanessa replied taking his bait.

"They're not exactly your type," Brad remarked.

Vanessa laugh, "And what do you know about my type rock star?"

"I think you prefer a mysterious masculine man who can capture your interest," Brad remark with a sly smile.

"Just because you wear sunglasses indoors," Vanessa joked, "Doesn't exactly make you mysterious only weird."

Brad grinned, "What do you say we leave this dull party behind and we go site seeing around Monaco on my motorcycle?"

"What makes you think I'm going to agree to that Turner?" Vanessa teases.

"I got a red MTT Turbine Streetfighter parked outside that has 320hp connected to the accelerator," Brad said smiling big knowing she wouldn't be able to turn him down.

Vanessa raised her eyebrow surprised at the offer to ride such a fast expensive bike. She then hooked her arm into his, "Lead the way Turner."

The two exited the ballroom together causing the paparazzi photographers to flash their cameras like crazy. Brad coolly smirked as he heard the press shouting out, "Where you heading out so soon?" and "Wow he wasn't kidding he did leave with a date!"

As they exited the hotel and walked over to Brad's red motorcycle, he glanced over at Vanessa, "Should you maybe go change into something more comfortable before we head out?"

"No need," She replied as she proceeded to rip the bottom of her dress and sit on the back of his motorcycle.

"Touché" Brad replied surprise at how easily she was willing to destroy her own dress. He then proceeded to hand her a helmet and then sit in front of her on the motorcycle. As he put his own helmet, on he could feel Vanessa arms wrap around his waist, "Hold on tight. This can accelerate pretty fast."

The bike took off at rapid speed, causing Vanessa to squeeze harder around his waist to hold on for dear life. Brad took the motorcycle up and down the narrow streets of Monaco, until he stopped at the highest peak overlooking city of Monaco and the Mediterranean Sea. Brad put the motorcycle in park and hopped off the bike, he then turned to look at Vanessa offering her a hand to help her off the bike, "Was that fast enough for you?

Vanessa laugh as if she couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and proceeded to take his hand and willingly left him assist her off the bike, "Well you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet Turner."

"That I do…the girls normally start falling the moment I take the stage," Brad remark jokingly.

Vanessa walked over to the railing off the side of the road crossing her arms, as she looked down below at the city and the sea in the moonlight. Brad then came up behind her removing his white jacket and putting it over her shoulders assuming she must be cold.

"It's so peaceful up here," Vanessa remarks.

"The calm before the storm that is, "Brad remarked standing beside her looking at the same view. Vanessa raised her eye brow at his choice of words, and then Brad followed up with, "You know before all these race cars start tearing up the streets."

Vanessa laugh, "That's more or less music to my ears."

"Now you're mocking me," Brad smirked and then changed his tone to be more genuine. "After seeing you win the time trials earlier today, I wanted a chance to meet you in person."

"A simple," She teased, "can I have your autograph usually suffices over kidnapping."

Brad laughs and rubs the back of his head slightly lost for words as he looked at Vanessa, "I guess I just wanted to know…" his mind started to wonder as he tried to recover his words. He wanted to say 'are you the enemy' but that would be blowing his cover instead he replied,"… more about you without all the extra noise around." He remarked trying to refer to the press. "I could take you back to the hotel…or if you're interested I could take you down to the harbor to my yacht for a few drinks."

Vanessa moved in closer to Brad closing the distance between them and kissed his lips and tugging on them oh so gently to indicate she was offering more, "I think drinks are a good place to start."

Brad eyes were wide with surprise at how she had moved in ever so quickly to seduce him. He could hear Buddy voice in the back of his head giving that last minute advise before his mission, 'Whatever you do don't take your eyes off of her and definitely don't sleep with her.' "The Yacht it is," Brad replied smiling and putting an arm around her, as they walked back to the motorcycle.

* * *

It was 2AM and Vanessa Warfield found herself lying wide awake in the nude next to a sleeping Brad Turner covered in fine expensive silk sheets. She slowly moved herself off the bed and started picking up her dress off the floor and dressing herself. Her eyes then drifted from the sleeping Brad Turner to a nightstand next to him. On the table was his wallet and watch. It had taken several hours for her to get this point, but now she was alone at last to complete her mission.

Earlier:

"One more thing," Miles Mayhem stated, after he just finished laying out the plan to steal several paintings, during the Monaco Grand Prix, "This is your target tonight." Miles Mayhem tossed a few photos on the table showing the arrival of Brad Turner to the event.

"The rock star?!" Vanessa Warfield questioned eyeing both Sly Rax and Miles Mayhem wondering if they were serious.

"Not just any rock star, "Sly Rax replied, "He has connections to MASK and possibly even an agent." Mayhem then pulled out a snap shot of image of Brad Turner leaving in the middle of a concert with a flashing watch, to show Vanessa.

"I've done enough digging into this to see the connection." Rax added proudly, "Every time he's leaving a public event suddenly that watch goes off and it's notably the same time MASK interferes in our affairs."

"So…"Vanessa stated wondering the obvious, "Why haven't you sent Bruno and Dagger to kidnap him for questioning?"

"I have a better idea," Mayhem stated with a grin, "I want access to MASK communications to be one step ahead of the enemy and that watch is the key. Nash created a replica of the watch your to replace it and give the real one to Nash, in order to hack into the enemy's communication system."

"In order words, use your feministic charm to woo him over to get the job done, "Rax stated snickering.

The present:

Vanessa hated the fact she had to pretend to be so vulnerable and open with Brad, in order to stroke his ego just enough to cause him to drop his guard. Her hand picked up a small black purse off the floor, when she opened it there was an exact replica of Brad Turner's MASK watch. Vanessa walked over to the nightstand and swapped out Brad's actual MASK watch with a fake. She then hurried off the yacht parked in Monaco's harbor and hailed a taxi to take her back to the hotel.

As Vanessa entered her hotel suite, Nash Gory was sound asleep on a couch. Vanessa unceremoniously shouted, "GET UP!"

Nash Gory scrambled awake and adjusted his crooked glasses,"What?"

Vanessa tossed the MASK watch to Gory, "Get to work!"

"Me…what the hell have you been doing all night. I've been waiting here forever for you to show up?" Gory asked as if Vanessa was the one who was slacking.

Vanessa walked over to Gory and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt feeling annoyed, "Don't give me a reason to cut you further down in size Gory."

Nash Gory gulped seeing her threat was genuine, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Vanessa smiles letting go of her grip and walking towards her bedroom, "I'll be catching a few hours of shut eye before race. Try not to make too much noise."

* * *

The next morning day at the Trakker garage:

"I'm telling you she's not a threat," Brad Turner stated to Buddy Hawks, "You're completely wrong about her."

"My intelligence is telling me otherwise," Buddy said trying to do a last minus check up on Gloria Baker's car before the race.

"She's came from a ruff upbringing, and she trying to make something of herself with winning this race. She admits she has a past, but who doesn't…" Brad goes on trying to defend Vanessa.

Buddy Hawks shakes his head disapproving, "You slept with her didn't you? After I explicitly told you not to!"

"I um….might of," Brad replies with a sheepish grin, "But nothing was taken off of Matt's yacht and the bike was still there in the morning."

"Well one thing for sure your emotionally compromised," Buddy stated unamused, "and it's too late to call in somebody else the race is hours away."

"That is ridiculous, because she has nothing to do with VENOM," Brad said on the defensive.

Buddy looked at this watch knowing that Gloria would be showing any moment, "I don't have time to talk with you about this. Gloria gonna be here any moment she's going to suspect something up, and you know Matt doesn't want her involve."

"Fine I'm leaving," Brad gave up and started walking out of the garage. "I'll radio in once I'm suited up and have Condor on standby."


End file.
